


Sam Knows

by mannybothans



Series: Don't Tell Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sam is Concerned, Sibling-like relationships, Spanking, coming on command, dom!Dean, holy smut batman, safe words, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: pt 3 of Don't Tell SamSam Knows and Sam has conflicted feelings about ... all of it.





	Sam Knows

Sunday evening, you spent as much time in your room as possible, even forgoing dinner with the brothers. About an hour after they’d eaten, Sam came up to your room and gently knocked on your door, which was only open a crack.

“Yeah?” You called, glancing up as Sam poked his head in. Determined not to look him in the eyes for too long – lest he _see_ your sins with Dean – you focused back on your laptop.

“Getting caught up on work?”

“Kinda,” you lied.

“You’ve been up here all day, just making sure you’re alright,” Sam said, his voice taking on that concerned tone you’d heard a billion times. “If there’s anything you want to talk about, you know I’m here for you, Y/n.”

“Thanks, Sam, but I’m good. Promise. Just have a lot on my mind,” you flashed him a quick, tight-lipped smile and he did the same.

“Alright. Well, there’s leftovers if you get hungry later.” He disappeared from your doorframe and you let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. Sam made you nervous. In the span of two days, he’d gone from being a dependable, fun brother-like roommate to someone who made you unreasonably nervous. Because Dean. You shook your head and knew you had to get your shit together. You couldn’t hide in your room for the rest of time.

**

By Wednesday, tensions were running high all around. Dean hadn’t touched you, hadn’t even looked like he’d thought about touching you, since Sunday. You craved his touch, thought so much about how he’d slid his hand into your pants at the table Sunday morning that you could barely focus at work and at home, you were on edge. Sam was growing ever more frustrated at whatever the hell was going with you two. And you were full of nothing but sass towards both of them, despite Sam not giving you any reason to be. The only reason why you gave Sam lip was because you were afraid he’d realize what was going on with Dean if you didn’t act salty towards both of them. But you should’ve known better – Sam was far too perceptive for those kinds of games.

After dinner, Dean began the washing up while you and Sam took the dirty dishes to the sink.

“Hey, Y/n, why don’t you give me a hand, here?” He asked, fully expecting your answer to be dismissive.

“You’ve got two perfectly good hands,” you chirped.

“I can help out,” Sam tried to intervene, but Dean just shook his head.

“Stay out of it, Sammy. Y/n’s been shirking her chores lately and we’ve already had a talk about it, haven’t we, _sis_?”

“ _You_ talked,” you shot back. “There was no _we_ in that conversation.”

“There’s that attitude again,” Dean growled out and grasped your wrist, pulling you to him. Your heart leapt into your throat and you instantly got dizzy with lust just from the feeling of his large, warm hand closing around your wrist.

“Dean, whoa!” Sam interjected, taking a step forward. He’d never seen his brother put hands on you and he was getting concerned.

“Looks like we need another talk,” Dean said, seemingly not caring anymore if Sam was in the room or not. Your eyes widened with understanding and you began to shake your head in earnest, your eyes glancing over at Sam with a sense of horror.

“No, Dean,” you mumbled, trying to pull your arm free even as his other one gripped your other arm just above the elbow. Even so, the knowledge that Sam was going to see how much you liked being punished was making you ache with need. You couldn’t help but notice the concern on Sam’s face altering into a look of curiosity. Dean brought your wrists together and held them tightly, staring down into your eyes. You knew he could see how much you wanted it, wanted _him_ , and a tight smirk tugged at his lips.

“What are you doing, Dean?” The younger Winchester asked calmly.

The answer was a resounding slap to your ass, followed by Dean’s explanation: “Gonna spank the sass right out of her.”

“You – you _what_!?”

“Dean, please,” you pleaded, trying to pull away or twist your hips so he couldn’t reach your ass again but you were unsuccessful as he landed yet another hearty smack. It wasn’t that you wanted to get away from, it was just the opposite, but your body’s first instinct was to fight back, to resist. You bit back a yelp as your face turned red, knowing Sam was intrigued and maybe a little disgusted at the show in front of him.

“Would’ve been so much easier to just help out your big brother, hm?” Dean asked rhetorically.

“Cause you need all the help you can get,” you gritted out before you could stop yourself. If there were any lingering doubts in your mind about being a glutton for punishment, they were swiftly erased with the stinging slap-slap-slap of Dean’s hand against your ass. You gasped as your back arched, pushing your chest into Dean’s.

“This is really unnecessary,” Sam mumbled, shifting his weight awkwardly as he watched his brother spank you.

“Maybe,” Dean shrugged.

“Dean just needs to feel like he’s in control,” you spat out, thoroughly humiliated and only wanting more.

The older Winchester rumbled deep in his chest as he regarded you with narrowed eyes. And he didn’t fail to serve, either. With a nudge of his hips and twist of your arm, you were suddenly facing the counter, both wrists caught behind your back in one of his large hands. “This what you wanted, sis?” He hissed in your ear before pushing you forward, so you were bent over the counter.

“Dean, that’s enough,” Sam tried again, feeling his own face turn bright red as he tried not to stare at your ass. Your yoga pants clung to your curves in all the right ways. Sam had noticed before, sure, but you were like their sister and he forced himself to forget about how nice your ass looked in a variety of clothing. And now, with you bent over the counter like that, your ass on display, Sam’s hand itched to slap it, too. To know what it felt like bouncing back against the palm of his hand after swatting it.

“You should listen to Sam; he’s smarter than you,” you smirked and braced for the slap but it never came.

“You think you’re so cute?” Dean sneered back, leaning over you from the side. “Not gonna give you what you want,” he lowered his voice and it sent shivers down your spine. You swallowed, already wet from him spanking you and in front of Sam, too. It was interesting to find out that you loved being humiliated, even more so in front of an audience. “No,” he raised his voice again so Sam could hear. “I think Sammy here should punish you for being a brat, too.” He raised his head, shooting an inquisitive glance at his younger brother.

“Dean, I don’t, I don’t think,” he stammered, yet took another step closer. He, too, swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly dry with the prospect of laying hands on you.

“Sam. Spank her. She’s been giving you attitude, too,” he urged.

You closed your eyes and took a steadying breath, unsure what Sam would do. He shuffled closer and your heart began thudding loudly in your ears, pounding against your rib cage. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , you chanted in your head, imagining Sam’s even larger hands leaving red welts on your ass in return for you being total dick to him for no reason. Your pussy clenched around nothing and you felt almost nauseated with how badly you wanted to feel his hands on you. What they sounded like, how much it would burn, would he hit hard enough to bruise or just hard enough to leave the outline of his hand behind?

“I don’t,” he stammered again, hesitating.

Dean grinned wryly and reared his hand back. “Like this, Sam,” he tossed out and then landed a _hard_ , across-both-cheeks smack to your backside. Your entire body jerked with the force of the slap and you let out a gasping moan, unable to hold back anymore. “It’s fine. She kinda likes it,” he said darkly, chuckling.

A thrill went through Sam at Dean’s last comment and his hazel eyes flicked over to his brother, holding you over the counter like this was an every-day occurrence. His mind began doing gymnastics, trying to figure out how to talk himself out of feeling wrong about this because honestly: he wanted to spank you. He wanted to see his handprints on your flesh and he wanted to hear your breathless noises up close. Sam had been able to deny what happened Sunday simply because he didn’t see it with his own eyes, but deep down he knew – he knew Dean had been fucking you in the shower. He knew, too, when he got home on Saturday that Dean had been doing something to you, something sinful and dirty and wrong.

Before he could think on it anymore, Sam’s hand connected with your ass in a resounding slap that made you gasp and arch. His own hand stung with the impact and all Sam wanted was to do it again and again. So, he did. Your ass stung all over with each swat and you bit back any sort of needy cry until the fourth consecutive one wherein you shouted as your hips bucked from the sting.

“Shit! Sam!” You yelped.

“Fuck, I,” he took a step back, raising his hands defensively. If you could have seen his face, you would have seen the disbelief and shock all over it. He couldn’t believe he’d just hurt you and had given in to the temptation.

“It’s fine, man,” Dean said gently. “She fucking loves this,” he added. Then his free hand tucked into the waistband of your yoga pants and tugged them down over your ass, showing the bright red-streaked globes to Sam.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Sam gasped at seeing how red your ass was where he’d spanked you.

“Dean,” you pleaded quietly, wiggling your hips a little bit as he worked your panties down with your leggings. You were unbelievably wet and aching for him. Your face was still flushed but it wasn’t from being embarrassed any longer.

“Be a good girl and stay still,” he ordered, releasing your wrists that were still being held behind your back. You nodded and Dean used both hands to work your clothes down just under your ass. You felt the cooler kitchen air hit your soaked pussy and bit back a whimpering moan, knowing Sam was staring at you. “See, Sammy?” Dean slid his hands up the back of your thighs and just barely touched your glistening folds with the tips of his index fingers. “Come feel for yourself.” His hand stopped moving and you held your breath, wondering if he was going to spread you wide for Sam.

Sam swallowed again, taking another step back as he fought to drop to his knees and bury his face in your cunt right there. You remained so still, not fighting Dean or protesting against being on display like this and Sam knew, deep in his heart, that he couldn’t act on that same twistedness that made you push your hips out even more when you didn’t feel a second touch. “I, I can’t, man, it’s not,” he stuttered, finally tearing his gaze away from your exposed skin.

“Suit yourself,” Dean murmured, gently caressing your reddened, hand-print marked ass.

You let out a soft whimper but didn’t dare ask Dean to let you up – not that you wanted to be let up, anyway. The cool granite counter top was a sharp contrast to the burning sting of your backside and you shut your eyes for a moment, relishing in the soothing feeling of Dean’s fingertips gently tracing the hand outlines created by both him and Sam.

“God, you fucking love being on display like this, don’t you, sis?” Dean whispered, pressing himself into your side. His hard length was trapped in his jeans – you could feel it pressing against your hip – and you wanted nothing more than to set it free, to feel the velvety heft of it in your palm. Shivering from his light touch, you merely nodded in response. “I don’t think Sam heard you, baby girl,” he said, raising his voice a little bit.

“Y-yes, Dean,” you answered aloud. Your voice was shaky and hoarse and you cleared your throat even though you knew it wouldn’t help.

“I think, I think that’s enough,” Sam said, shifting his weight yet again in the hopes his erection would go away. He was unable to ignore his body’s reaction to seeing you bent over like this and according to Dean, it was all for his benefit. And according to you – you _fucking loved_ it. He finally lifted his gaze to his older brother, who was slowly rolling his hips against the side of yours and Sam wondered what it felt like and wondered what you’d do if he put his cock on you, let it drag across your stinging flesh and leave a trail of pre-cum to dry. He swallowed again, fighting back the thoughts, not willing to give in to the darkness that was seeping into his mind. “I think we’re done here,” he said, trying to conceal the shakiness of his voice.

You lifted your head from the counter and your eyes met Dean’s. You could hear the regret in Sam’s tone, the unwillingness to be part of whatever sickness had come over you and Dean in the past week.

“We’re done when I say so,” Dean smirked, rubbing a hand lightly across your ass. You tensed, bracing again for another spanking. “Color?”

“I said that’s enough,” Sam bellowed, moving forward and pushing Dean away from you. His hands grabbed your elbows and he hauled you up from the counter, forcing a cry of surprise out of you. Sam spun you around, pressing your sore backside into the cabinets and you winced, pushing off the counter and into Sam. His body was firm against yours, firmer than Dean’s, and you whimpered softly at the look in Sam’s eyes. “You can’t let Dean do this to you,” he huffed, though he made no move to put any space between your bodies. “It’s not, it’s not right.”

“Sam,” you exhaled his name and dragged your bottom lip through your teeth. Your face flushed again – he couldn’t conceal how hard he was and _Jesus_ he was as big as Dean, if not bigger. His face softened, gazing down at you, and you leaned up, pressing your lips against his before he could react. His grip on your arms tightened but there was no mistaking it; he kissed you back. It wasn’t until your tongue darted against his lips that he pulled away, shaking his head, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Sammy,” Dean said, lowly, having watched his little brother kiss their non-blood sister back for a split second.

“I need to go,” Sam uttered and turned, fleeing the kitchen. Moments later, you and Dean heard Sam’s door slam. You turned your eyes to Dean – that wasn’t how you thought it’d go at all. Absently, you pulled up your leggings and covered yourself.

“He’ll be alright,” Dean assured you. “Just takes a bit more time.”

“We shouldn’t’ve told him,” you whispered, shaking your head slowly. “Dean, he thinks we’re sick.”

“Sssh,” Dean pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head. “He doesn’t.”

You didn’t know what to say or do, so you pressed yourself into him, molded your body against his and licked your lips. “Are we?”

“Ssh, no, baby girl,” he said soothingly. You looked up at him and saw the small creases on his forehead that meant he was considering what you’d said. “We’re not related,” he stated firmly.

“I know,” you confirmed, sliding a hand between your bodies until you grasped his cock. “Do I get anything else for being a brat?” Your eyebrow arched as a small smirk tugged on your lips. Sam could be disgusted all he wanted, but it didn’t make you want Dean any less.

Dean groaned softly and then his tongue flicked across his bottom lip. His eyes darkened as you squeezed his length through the worn denim. “Such a naughty fucking girl,” he murmured, choosing not to hide the smirk that teased his lips. “Should send you to your room.” You pouted and Dean chuckled darkly. “Go to your room, sweetheart. Think about what you’ve done and how much you want this cock. If you come up with a good enough apology, maybe,” his smirk widened when your frown deepened. “Maybe I’ll give it to you nice and hard, just the way you want.” Dean stepped back and when you tried to follow, he gently pushed you away. “Go.”

“Dean,” you whined, not even caring how pathetic you sounded.

“I said _go_ ,” he repeated, his voice dropping dangerously low.

You sucked in a breath through your teeth and dropped your head as you turned to leave. Part of you knew it was just another way for Dean to exercise control over you – and your ass was grateful to be given a rest. But you were on the verge of begging him for it and now he was making you wait. You glanced at Sam’s closed door as you approached your bedroom and a brief thought of going in and talking to him crossed your mind. Instead, you retreated to your own room; Dean was right. Sam needed his space to sort things out. Knowing you weren’t blood and seeing you so openly on display in such a sexual way were two very different scenarios to process.

You sat down gently on your bed and then rolled onto your side, staring at the wall that separated you and Sam’s rooms. Closing your eyes, you lifted a hand and pressed it against the wall, wondering if Sam would ever forgive you and Dean for today. You reflected on the kiss you and Sam shared, however brief it was, and how his lips felt against yours and your heart broke a little bit. He’d pulled away so quickly that you couldn’t help but feel rejected.

The sound of a belt buckle made your eyes fly open and you pulled your hand away from the wall like it burned you. When you sat up and turned, Dean stood in your doorway with darkened eyes and his tongue peeking between his teeth. His belt was undone, hanging limply from his belt loops while his hands opened his jeans. Your heart thudded in your ears, unable to look away from him.

“Didn’t look like you were thinking about how much you want this cock, baby girl.” Your mouth gaped as you tried to come up with something to say, but nothing came out. “Looked like you were thinkin’ bout Sammy.” Dean stepped closer to your bed and pushed his jeans down, his dark gaze intense and focused solely on you. “But you got me so fuckin’ hard, sis,” he continued, palming his thick erection in his boxers. “What am I supposed to do with this, hm?”

“Dean, I, I’m sorry, I wasn’t,”

“I know, sweetheart. You weren’t thinking about me. You want Sammy.”

“No, Dean, I,” you protested, scooting back on your bed.

Dean climbed onto your bed, looking every ounce the apex predator and it made your pussy clench as your breath caught in your throat. “Sammy doesn’t want you, sis,” he said darkly. His voice dropped into that octave that made goose bumps appear on your skin. “I think he made that abundantly clear.”

You felt your lower lip quiver as you scooted back against your pillows. That hurt and it was uncalled for – and you were about to tell Dean as much when he crawled on all fours towards you.

“I’ll take care of you,” he murmured almost sweetly. “I’ll make sure you don’t want Sam’s cock. You’ll be so full of mine, you won’t be able to think straight.”

You swallowed thickly, a rush of heat pooling between your thighs as he crawled over you and dipped his head, brushing his lips down the side of your neck.

“B-but Dean, Sam’s right the,” _SMACK_ – you were interrupted when Dean’s hand connected with the inside of your thigh. The sting made you gasp.

“What was that, princess?”

“Sam’s,” _SMACK_. You yelped this time and Dean placed a soft kiss on your jaw. You trembled, caged in by his arms and legs and then his tongue flicked against your skin and you moaned. “Dean, please,” you began.

“You need this cock, baby girl?” He asked, keeping his voice low and deep; his lips close to your ear.

“Y-yes,” you nodded and reached up, running your fingers through his short hair.

“Wanna forget everything except how much you fucking love this cock?”

“Y-yes,” you nodded again, trying not to writhe under him but getting more desperate for his touch.

“Then strip.” He sat back and you scrambled to pull your top off. He watched hungrily as you arched your back and unclasped your bra, tossing it to the floor before shoving your leggings and panties off. Once they were around your knees, Dean reached down and yanked them the rest of the way off. “Open your legs.” You laid back, still mostly situated against your pillows, and opened your legs. Dean’s eyes trailed down your body until they locked onto your pussy. “Gonna need another taste of this,” he muttered as if talking to himself. Hooking his hands under your knees, he gave you a sharp tug towards him. “You good with that?”

“Yes,” you croaked out, nodding eagerly. The memory of him going down on you in the bathroom lit a fire in your belly but this time, oh, this time you had no intentions of being quiet. No, you needed Sam to hear how good Dean made you feel – maybe then he’d understand.

“Good girl,” Dean smirked so quickly you thought you might have imagined it. He shifted and dropped his head before you could even blink, his tongue licking a wide stripe up the middle of your folds.

Your back arched as your hips pushed into his face and you moaned loud and deep. Dean made a guttural noise that almost sounded like a snarl and swept his tongue through your folds once more. “Fuck, Dean,” you gasped, reaching down to clutch a handful of hair. He moaned encouragingly and you gave it a slight tug just as he dipped his tongue into your hole.

Dean worked his lips and tongue relentlessly on your sex, bringing you so close to what you were sure was going to be another mind-blowing orgasm but stopped just short of tipping you past that edge. He pulled away from you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as you whined: “Please!”

“Gonna fill you up so good, sis,” Dean grinned. He reached behind his head and pulled his tee shirt off, tossing it to the floor of your room before he pushed his boxers off and discarded them similarly.

“Shouldn’t we,” you began, glancing at your open door. Dean didn’t give you a chance to finish your question before he claimed your mouth with his. Your lips parted for him immediately and he groaned as his tongue pushed past yours and invaded your mouth. A small whimper escaped you just as Dean pushed a hand through your hair and grabbed it at the nape of your neck, tugging your head back.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked, his voice husky and demanding.

“Y-you,” you answered and he tugged your hair harder. “Dean!” You barely felt him move above you before his throbbing length was pushing into your cunt, sliding home until he was fully sheathed. “Oh my fucking god,” you groaned as your eyes rolled back in your head. “Fuck you feel good.”

“Yeah, baby, you love how my cock fills you up?” He pulled his hips back and loosened his grip on your hair before slamming back into you.

“Fuck! Yes!”

“You want any other cocks filling your tight little hole, sis?”

“No!”

“No? Not even Sammy’s thick cock spreading you wide?” You shuddered at the thought of Sam fucking you while Dean watched and could only manage a whimper. “Dirty slut,” Dean hissed, bringing his hand around to the front of your throat and applying light pressure. “Want both your brothers to fill you so fucking full, hm?”

“N-no, Dean,” you gasped between choked moans. He was hammering into you, fucking you as hard as he’d promised he would. The sound of his hips slapping into yours filled your room and you moaned louder. “J-just you!”

“Liar,” he gritted out, breathing heavily through his nose and keeping his weight off you with his free arm. “Can’t be happy with just one cock, you need to have two?”

“Dean! Please!” Tears stung at your eyes and you gasped for air, his hand heavy around your throat.

“Color, baby,” he demanded.

“Green, ungh, god, green!”

“Such a good slut for me,” he praised and the edge of your vision began to swim. He felt so good ramming into you again and again, pushing sharp breathy moans out of your lungs with every thrust. Then his weight dropped onto you and he wedged his free hand between your legs, his fingertips easily finding your swollen clit.

“FUCK!” You cried out, wanting to wail and scream for more.

“Hear that, Sammy? Hear how much she fucking loves getting railed?” Dean raised his voice, turning his head slightly towards the wall you shared with Sam. His fingertips never faltered and you knew you were going to come if he just didn’t stop.

“Brother, please! Please, I’m gonna come, please!” You begged.

“Tell me how much you love it,” he ordered. “Loudly.”

“I love it so much!” You choked out, wheezing for air. “Don’t stop!”

“You wanna come for me?”

“Yes!”

“Then fucking come,” Dean gritted out and your eyes closed; just one more second…

And then your entire body tensed up as the coil in your abdomen snapped and released a flood of pleasure along every nerve ending, coursing through your body like a shockwave. You couldn’t remember screaming, but you think you did because Dean began fucking you into your mattress even harder as you came around his cock and under him. He was praising you but you couldn’t hear anything except the blood rushing into your ears and your wheezing breaths as you tried to get oxygen back to your brain. Just as you were reaching up to tap his wrist, he let go and you took a deep, shuddering breath that made you reel and buck in the throes of a second immediate orgasm.

Sam lay in his bed with headphones on, trying his best to ignore your sounds and the steady thumping of Dean dicking you down. He’d undressed before laying down, clad in only his boxers by the time he heard Dean’s voice coming from your room. He clenched his fists at his sides even as his erection ached from being so hard. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out what was happening less than two feet away; he just couldn’t bring himself to see you with his own eyes. He gasped when you chokingly wailed out your peak and finally grasped his dick in one big fist. The pre-cum that was steadily leaking from the tip allowed him to start pumping his cock into his hand without aid of lotion or other lubricant. Sam threw his head back, imagining it was him splitting you open, making you scream and cry in absolute pleasure, and he came in moments. His jaw clenched as he groaned with the relief of letting go.

“So fucking good,” Dean ground out, panting from the exertion. He was holding himself up on his elbows while you shook and trembled under him, overwhelmed with all of it.

“Fucking hell,” Sam muttered, half amazed at his brother’s stamina. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but it sounded like you were well beyond a coherent answer to anything Dean might saying. He wiped himself off and sat up, catching his breath, before he stood. If you and Dean were going to put on a show, Sam might as well watch.

Dean’s mouth captured yours once more and you whimpered softly against his lips. He pulled away hurriedly, slowing his thrusts. “Fuck, baby,”

“Come for me, brother,” you whispered, cutting him off.

He groaned loudly and slammed into you twice more before pulling out. Dean sat up and lurched forward as he came all over your stomach and the underside of your tits. When he was spent, head hanging and lips parted as he caught his breath, you sat up and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You guys done yet?” Sam’s voice came from the hallway just as his frame filled your doorway and your heart skipped a beat. Dean was right – he’d made you forget about anything except for how good he felt – and now Sam was standing in your room. He looked disheveled, as if he’d just woken from a bad night of sleep, and was only dressed in wrinkled boxers.

“Just finished,” Dean smirked, reaching up to cup your cheek as he brought you in for another kiss. “Should’a seen her, Sammy,” he murmured, his lips brushing against yours. “Looks so pretty when she comes.” You nearly melted right then and there and Dean knew it because he kissed you deep and slow. When he pulled away, your gaze shifted back to Sam and you shuddered at the dark look in his eyes. Dean glanced over his shoulder and huffed a chuckle. “You went ahead and tugged one out? That’s fine, princess won’t be ready to go again for a little bit.” He caught your eyes with his and you must have had a questioning look on your face because Dean chuckled again; the corners of his eyes creased as his lips widened in a grin. “You thought I wouldn’t let Sammy at least have a taste?”

Your eyes widened as you nervously licked your lips. Dean climbed off your bed and pulled his shorts on, gathering the rest of his clothes into his arms. Sam’s eyes locked onto you, sitting on your bed completely naked and striped with his brother’s cum.

“Clean yourself up, sweetheart,” Dean said gently. “I think we need to have another family meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the wait. i've had some shitty shit happen in the past couple weeks but it's behind us! hope you liked this part. xoxo


End file.
